


The Cure for Bad Days.

by Purrseverance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Any universe Sans, Comfort, Comfort Reading, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader had a bad day, Reader is any Gender, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrseverance/pseuds/Purrseverance
Summary: You don't really know how to explain it, it's just been rough lately. You feel exhausted, stressed, emotionally and mentally worn. All you want to do is collapse into your bed and bundle up in your covers. Let your pillow and mattress take all the gravity of your life and relax.
Luckily for you, Sans already knows the cure to bad days.





	

You don't really know how to explain it, it's just been rough lately. You feel exhausted, stressed, emotionally and mentally worn. All you want to do is collapse into your bed and bundle up in your covers. Let your pillow and mattress take all the gravity of your life and relax.

 

That's the story of how you became a mass of blankets rolled into a burrito with you being the ingredients. This is also how Sans found you when he came home from patrol, expecting you to be on your computer or playing on your phone.

 

Shifting his way over to you, you felt the bed dip with his added weight. His deep baritone voice coming from above you as his phalanges gently stroked where your shoulder would be in your burrito form.

 

“‘you alright, Sweetheart?”

 

Hearing your reply earned a soft chuckle from him. Your voice only coming through as muffled whines due to the blanket barrier. Sans didn't truly need to hear you though, he knew fully well. He's had those days, too. He's felt how you do. Luckily for you, Sans already knows the cure to bad days.

 

Unwrapping your little burrito fortress, he manages to wrap the two of you. His arms wrapped around you to pull you toward him. The warmth from his magic eased the tense muscles you accumulated over time. His face nuzzled to the crook of your neck as he let a soft hum of contentment buzz against your skin. The sensation caused a giggle to bubble forth from you.

 

“There's my sweetheart. God, I love your laughs.” The affection and tenderness rolled off his voice in waves as his thumb gently stroking your hip in gestures he only hoped would help you.

 

Giving a soft kiss to the crown of your head, he gave a gentle nuzzle into your hair. He always loved the smell of your hair, the smell of you. The sound of your laugh, the kindness of your heart. The glow of your soul. Your little habits, your quirks. The way you walked, the way you spoke. The way you slept, especially if it was in his arms.

 

Slowly opening his eye sockets, Sans felt his serene smile hitch a little higher as he watched you sleep. Your form safely cradled against him, your head beneath his. Your hand held his free one whilst the thumb of his other continued to stroke your hip.

 

No one can explain how he feels about you. It's been easier for him lately. He feels invigorated, at peace, emotionally and mentally renewed. All He wants to do is hold you close and bask in the glow of his life you've become. To take all your problems and matters away and lift the gravity on your shoulders. That way, you can both just relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you'd like to support me please [♥Espresso your love♥](https://ko-fi.com/A011A3Z) on that link! If you're unable to donate please leave a comment and or leave a kudos!
> 
> Thank you to my Editor/Beta reader:  
> [ BlossomingLen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingLen)  
> This work was a request from a friend!


End file.
